A wearable device is a portable device that is directly worn on a human body or integrated with clothes or an accessory of a user. The wearable device is not merely a hardware device. For example, the wearable device embeds multimedia, a sensor, a wireless communications technology, and the like onto human clothes, and can support various interaction manners such as gesture control and eye movement control. Nowadays, the wearable device can be used for instant communication, identity identification, sports recording, health monitoring, locating and attending, and the like. Technology development of the wearable device brings more possibilities to an integrated, portable, and versatile product.
One or more wearable devices may access a network by using relay user equipment. Currently, for a typical wearable device in the prior art, for example, a smartwatch, a mobile terminal serves as relay user equipment. The smartwatch uses Bluetooth to pair with the mobile terminal, and accesses a network by using the mobile terminal. A base station performs radio configuration on the mobile terminal. The smartwatch and the mobile terminal perform a same service, and existence of a service of the smartwatch depends on the mobile terminal. For example, if the mobile terminal can perform a voice service, a user may use the smartwatch instead of the mobile terminal to perform the voice service. The smartwatch is wearable, so it is quite convenient for the user to use the smartwatch to perform the voice service in a mobile-terminal unfriendly scenario.
In the prior art, the base station configures only signaling and services that are related to relay user equipment, and the wearable device only reflects the relay user equipment service, and cannot autonomously perform a service. In addition, the base station cannot recognize an identifier of the wearable device, perform addressing on the wearable device independently, or perform radio configuration on the wearable device.